


We're Not Alone

by ASingingPenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingingPenguin/pseuds/ASingingPenguin
Summary: The team has finally arrived at Altlas and the girls get a much needed rest... or not.





	We're Not Alone

As if they weren't tired enough from the day, their trip through Atlas security was an ordeal, but now at least now they were finally in the academy's dorms and able to actually rest if only for a moment. At least that was the hope.

Rest is all Blake wanted to do. Was that so much to ask after the day she had? It wasn't from a lack of trying. Every time she would close her eyes she was brought back to her fight with Adam. She remembered the fear of seeing him again and how she tried to get him to stop. How thankful she was to have Yang show up when she did, but also how scared she was she might really lose her this time. And the most horrifying seeing Gambol Shroud pierced through his chest, his last word of "Oh..." and the splash of his body hitting the water. 

She never wanted that. Any of it. She just wanted peace and equality. She had hoped he would just back down after the loss at Haven. But it was too much to hope for, that she was just be free of him at that time. She and Yang both gave him a chance to back away and he wouldn't And now she was free of him, but at the highest cost... But at least she wasn't alone in it.

Giving up on tossing and turning she decided to see if Yang could ease her mind. After all, she had noticed a while ago that while her left arm was covering her eyes, Yang's light snoring never started meaning she was still awake. "Yang? Can't sleep either?" She asked quietly giving the other woman the option to not answer if she was almost asleep. 

"Not from a lack of trying." She answered flatly sitting up. "Wanna sit with me for a bit?" She moved to allow room for Blake. "My eye sight might not be as good as yours in the dark but I can tell there's something's bothering you. You don't have to talk or anything, but you don't need to be alone over there." 

Blake smiled. If there has been one good thing about this whole experience is that Yang has been here, and not just that but been very understanding. More so than she thought she had any right to expect. She moved from her own bed more quickly than she intended to, but she wouldn't lie that she missed the comfort of having Yang close to her like she was on the airship. 

When Blake sat next to Yang on her bed she immediately felt Yang's left arm wrap around her shoulder encouraging her to lean her head against her. Blake submitted to it easily. She still couldn't believe after all this time anyone could treat her with such kindness, let alone Yang. She still couldn't believe this woman that she once wished hated her for running would treat her so gently. Part of her mind screamed that she didn't deserve this kind of treatment, but she could also still so vividly remember Yang holding onto her telling her she believed her and the promise that she made. Blake took the opportunity to hold Yang's prosthetic hand wanting to have as much contact as she could.

For a while they just sat there and enjoyed the comfort they brought each other. It was nice to just be together. They had spent so long apart and had their time of awkward tension being together again, but now things almost seemed like it could be back to normal again. Not normal like it was, no, it could never be like that. But a new sense of togetherness and comfort that feels so much more than it was before. It was overwhelming but also not at all unpleasant. 

"You know," Yang started breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen since Blake came over "I'm still not sure how to process that my little sister can turn giant Grimm into stone or clear out an entire room full of them with just her eyes."

Blake gave a small hum. Leave it to Yang to bring up the most unbelievable part of their day for a distraction. "And here I thought you always saw Ruby as special?" Blake asked as more a joke to anything just to keep Yang talking. The sound of the other woman's voice was calming to her and gave a much needed distraction from her own thoughts. 

"Okay, but that's in part cause she's really good with Crescent Rose and battle plans and part cause she's my sister. But how am I supposed to be the good big sister if I can't have the highest Grimm take down count?" Yang explained trying to sound worried but failing to hid the pride in her voice about how much her sister had grown.

Now that got Blake to laugh. She loved Yang would play all of this up for her benefit. Part of her wanted to tell her she didn't need to, but Blake really does enjoy hearing about how much Yang loves her sister. And she couldn't resist playing along. "You say that like I couldn't take out more Grimm than you."

Yang moved slightly just so Blake could see her raise her brow. "First of all, way to wound me there, Blake." Feigning hurt. "Second I might just have to let you since I'm pretty sure you know I love it when you're feisty." She added lowly knowing Blake would have no trouble hearing her. 

Blake's ears perked up and she flushed. She really hoped Yang couldn't tell in the dark. She very much remembered all that time go Yang calling her feisty for wanting to take on Torchwick. Back then it seemed much more like an encouragement and not much else. This, however, it felt like so much more and Blake couldn't say she didn't like the implication of more could be.

"Thank you for this, Yang." She said moving back out of Yang's side embrace but never letting go of her hand. "I...," Her ears fell sadly against her head. She tried to find the right words but was it too much? Once she felt so strongly like the deserved to be alone. Now she never wanted to be separated from Yang again. Yang for her part just waited for her to find her words offering the occasional stroke of her thumb to the back of Blake's hand. "I really need this," She faltered looking down at their intertwined hands. "And I really just didn't want to be alone."

"Hey," Blake's ears twitched at the soft word as she felt Yang's free hand move under her chin tilting her head up so she could see Blake's eyes again. "You don't have to be alone ever again if you don't want to." Yang moved her hand from under her chin to rest her hand against Blake's cheek. "I'll be here for as long as you need me. And I know you'll be here for me too."

Blake felt tears in her eyes and there was no way she could stop them from falling. Yang trusted her to stay. Actually, truly trusted her. She felt Yang's thumb brush away a tear and when she opened her eyes she saw Yang looking at her with that small smile in the airship when she told her it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help but lean in to the hand on her cheek in response. "Have I mentioned before that you're great?" 

Yang gave her a big grin. "You may have mentioned it before, but it's always nice to hear. Flattery will get you everywhere with me." 

"Hmm, you say that and yet I have never seen flattery work on you." In Yang's defense most of the time it was boisterous men only into her looks that would try and flatter her much to Yang's disinterest. 

Blake must have caught her off guard by the comment because her smile faltered some, and she removed her hand from Blake's cheek but her smile was replaced by something softer? Almost bashful? "Maybe it's just you." She answered so softly she wondered if it wasn't for Blake to hear. 

Blake squeezed their still joined hands. She wasn't sure what to say, but she wanted to make sure she knew that Blake had heard her and that the comment wasn't unwelcome. At least she really hoped that Yang would understand. There is a lot she wanted to say, but right now just didn't feel like the right time. 

"So," Yang shifted wanting to change from personal feelings to why they were even up in the first place. "I know we didn't talk about what's really going on and that's okay. I figured we could when we're both not so exhausted. But it's okay if this isn't easy right now. We have each other to help us get through it."

"We do. And I'll be here if you need me too. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Yang said without hesitation. After everything they went through the last day any fear about Blake's intentions in being back were gone. She knew she never had to worry about Blake being by her side from now on. "Think you're ready to try and get some sleep now?" 

Blake hesitated. Not because she wasn't ready to try, but because she still didn't want to be away from Yang's comforting touch. And there was the lingering fear if left back in her own space her mind would wander back to him. "Would it be alright if I stayed here with you for the night?" 

"Of course." Yang said almost before Blake was finished speaking. It wouldn't even have mattered what Blake asked her. She already knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her. 

Yang got resettled and Blake joined her opting to lay by the edge of the bed as to not to take up too much space on the small bed. Yang wasn't having it though. She quickly wrapped and arm around Blake's midsection and pulled her close. "There, now there's more room and more comfortable." 

Blake tensed for a moment but it quickly passed. She didn't expect Yang to pull her so close so quick. When Blake relaxed she wrapped her arm around Yang's and got comfortable in her embrace. "Thank you again, Yang. You're wonderful."

"Sure thing, Blake. Get some rest. We both need it. "And not long after Blake could hear her partners soft snoring letting her know she was asleep. 

All of this, whatever it was, was still so new to her. She thought she knew what love is with Adam. There was a time she really did believe that loving someone meant submitting to what they wanted. She accepted for a time that love was supposed to hurt because he had her convinced that just what she deserved. But then Yang came along and changed that for her. Love is time spent together and understanding. Love is caring about one another and sharing in both shared joy and sadness. Love is about living for and protecting each other. Love is small simple touches that almost make you forget all the pain you have been through before. There wasn't a single doubt now that this is what love was always supposed to be. 

"I love you." She said softly knowing between the volume and her partner being asleep she wouldn't hear. Maybe there will be a time soon when she can say it out loud. But that can wait for when the time is right. For now she knows that Yang is love and they won't have to ever be alone again and that's all that matters somehow.


End file.
